Une simple larme
by Mily Black II
Summary: Comment une simple larme peut faire tout basculer...


Allongée sur un des canapés de la salle commune de ma maison, je lisais un roman. Enfin j'essayais. Mon esprit était farceur et ne cessait de revenir à lui. A lui, qui fait battre mon cœur. Normalement je suis totalement immergée dans l'intrigue, je ne vois plus ce qui m'entoure et il est parfois très difficile de me ramener à la réalité… A vrai dire il faut voir ma réalité…

Je grognai légèrement en tentant de me replonger dans ma lecture. J'étais descendue de mon dortoir pour lire et me changer les idées. Mes camarades de chambrée dormaient déjà à poings fermés, les chanceuses. Certaines faisaient mêmes des rêves peu avouables vu les gémissements qui s'échappaient de leur bouche. Que j'aimerais être moi aussi endormie rêvant à lui…

Je tapai du plat de la main un coussin. Ce n'est pas vrai !!! Il me reste une trentaine de pages !!! Il faut que j'arrive à le finir, au moins pour savoir qui est le meurtrier et si le héros va bien finir avec sa belle. Voilà un problème que n'ont pas les personnages de romans… Ils finissent toujours avec l'élu (e) de leur cœur, mais moi ai-je une chance ?

Je retournai à ma lecture avant de plonger dans une dépression sans fond. J'imaginai ce personnage, décrit comme un dieu vivant avec toutes les qualités qu'une femme peut rêver. Il n'a aucun défaut et pourtant il ne me plait pas. Je préfère un homme qui en a, qui a des faiblesses comme un être humain normalement constitué… Et me voilà repensant à lui…

Jamais une trentaine de pages ne m'auront paru aussi longues et ce personnage qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Comment peut on être aussi indécis ?! Soit on se donne à fond pour quelque chose, soit on abandonne. Après tout, si les efforts pour obtenir quelque chose sont mesurés, cela signifie que nous ne la voulons pas réellement, n'est ce pas ?

Et si au bout de tant d'années de dur labeur, on abandonne, qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

Je fermai brutalement mon livre dont j'observai la couverture toute en laissant mon esprit vagabonder. Après tout puisqu'il faut en passer par là… Tant que je n'aurais pas mis à plat tous les sentiments contradictoires qui grouillent en moi je ne pourrais plus me concentrer. Comment a-t-il fait pour éveiller en moi tous ces tourments ? Je me croyais quelqu'un de posé, de réfléchi… Alors pourquoi ?!

Tout à commencer en cinquième année quand il a décidé de sortir avec moi. J'avais été flattée mais je ne voulais pas sortir avec lui. Il était si prétentieux. Si immature, entouré de ses amis. Déjà à l'époque, il avait beaucoup de succès avec les filles. Je m'étais sentie piégée…

Pas piégée au sens propre. Juste j'avais peur de la comparaison. Après tout je n'avais rien d'extraordinaire en cinquième année et encore maintenant je me fonds dans la masse. Alors pourquoi voulait il sortir avec moi ? J'avais vite trouvé une réponse qui m'avait satisfait sur le moment : Il souhaitait me faire une farce.

Nous étions les exacts opposés. Moi de nature calme et discrète. Lui était plutôt excentrique et malicieux. Au fil des années, j'étais sortie de ma réserve. Ses demandes incessantes m'agaçaient au plus haut point et j'enrageais à sa vue. J'avais été jusqu'à le gifler…

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi mal que ce soir là.

Je passais une soirée tranquille dans le parc quand Edward était venu me rejoindre. Je le trouvais si beau, intelligent et sympathique qu'il ne me faisait aucun doute que je voulais devenir sa petite amie. Nous avions discuté… Malheureusement peu puisqu'il était arrivé, flanqué de ses trois amis. Ces derniers s'étaient moqués de Edward tandis qu'il me regardait, sans un mot.

Une fois, Edward partit, sans doute vers son dortoir. Il s'était retourné vers moi, l'air victorieux.

- Tu vois, il n'y a que moi qui tiens réellement à toi ! Les autres fuient trop rapidement…

Je ne l'avais pas laissé finir. Ma main était partie à la rencontre de sa joue et un claquement sec avait résonné longtemps à mes oreilles. Il venait de dire à peu de choses près ce que ma sœur me serinait depuis des années. Mais cela il ne le savait pas. Personne ne le savait.

J'avais tu ma mésentente fraternelle à tout le monde. Même mes amies ignoraient les insultes et les commentaires blessants dont m'abreuvait ma sœur à chaque séjour chez mes parents. En y réfléchissant, je pense que c'est à cause de cela que je me sens si peu sure de moi. Que je doute perpétuellement de ma valeur et par conséquent de l'affection des gens.

Je m'allonge sur le dos pour pouvoir fixer le plafond tout à loisir et continuer ce voyage intérieur.

Pourquoi après l'avoir détesté toutes ces années en venais je à ne penser qu'à lui ? Pourquoi occupait il mon esprit, tout mon temps libre ? Même quand je travaillais, je me surprenais à relever ma tête vers lui juste pour l'observer. Je sens la réponse proche de moi, et j'ai comme peur de l'approcher, de la laisser faire son chemin dans mon cerveau.

Il avait été si désagréable pendant les premières années, à tout tourner au ridicule. Il ne prenait rien au sérieux. Je doutais même qu'un jour quelque chose ait réellement pénétré son cœur tellement il semblait tout prendre à la légère.

Et puis à la rentrée, il était revenu. Calme et effacé. Il ne parlait que très peu, ménageant ses mots, ses effets. Il ne parlait pour ainsi dire plus qu'à ses amis et aux professeurs quand ils lui posaient une question. Les farces n'avaient jamais repris au grand désespoir de ses amis. A mon grand soulagement. Enfin au début.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que nous avions repris les cours et l'ambiance au château était triste. Nous ne faisions que travailler et nous reposer. Plus aucune distraction ne nous était fournie par les Maraudeurs. Moi-même j'en venais à espérer voir un serpentard ridiculisé… Il avait même cessé de me harceler.

Je grogne légèrement. J'avais adoré cette sensation de liberté qui m'avait étreint quand j'avais remarqué qu'il me laissait tranquille. Puis vite j'avais été déçue. J'étais habituée à le voir tourner autour de moi, à me faire des compliments… Je me sentais dorénavant affreusement seule.

Par son harcèlement incessant, il avait réussi à me rendre dépendante de sa présence, de sa voix, de ses tentatives stupides.

Je souris. Elles n'étaient pas si stupides que ça, ses demandes. C'est juste que ce n'était pas la bonne façon de s'y prendre avec moi… L'an dernier, j'avais eu envie de lui dire comment faire pour avoir une chance avec moi… Mais je m'étais abstenue, à ce moment là je ne voulais pas qu'il pense avoir une infime chance avec moi… Alors que maintenant…

Mon cœur se serra. Il me fallait me rendre à l'évidence : Je suis amoureuse de James Potter.

A l'instant même où cette pensée s'impose à moi, j'entends le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrir. Par réflexe et pour éviter toutes questions gênantes, je ferme les yeux et feins de dormir.

- James !!! Tu veux avancer ?!

Je reconnais cette voix. C'est celle de Rémus Lupin. Il était Préfet avec moi en cinquième et sixième année puis il avait démissionné pour une raison qui me semblait obscure.

- Je fais ce que je veux !

- Oui, bah quand on voit où ça te mène !!!

Ca, c'était Sirius. Le frère de cœur de James. Ils étaient toujours collés l'un avec l'autre. Il était très difficile voire même impossible de les séparer. C'était son plus fidèle compagnon, spécialement pour les farces !

- J'ai juste bu un petit peu Patmol…

Il avait la voix pâteuse. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que Monsieur a bu plus qu'un peu et qu'il est plus proche du coma éthylique que d'autre chose. Heureusement demain il n'y a pas de cours… ni de match de Quidditch.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Corny ?

Corny ? Je n'ai jamais su à quoi correspondaient ces surnoms qu'ils se donnent à longueurs de journées. A croire qu'il s'agit d'un code entre eux ou d'un secret…

- Pour oublier… Juste pour oublier.

- Et c'est aussi pour cela que tu es resté sous la pluie ?! demanda Rémus.

Je sentais poindre dans sa voix de l'incompréhension mais aussi de l'énervement face à l'attitude de son ami. A vrai dire, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, jamais Potter n'avait été saoul… Enfin peut être en privé mais personne ne l'avait jamais surpris sinon cela aurait fait le tour de l'école !

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !

Sa répartie ne laissait pas le choix au doute. Il était énervé. Mais par quoi ? Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un ? Mon cœur se serra. Peut être avait il rencontré une fille… ou une femme. Et peut être m'avait il totalement oublié…

- On est tes meilleurs amis ! On te connaît depuis longtemps !!!

- Mais vous ne pourrez pas comprendre…

Sa voix était lasse cette fois ci. Comme si entre temps il avait renoncé à se battre. Comme s'il renonçait à tout.

- Si au moins tu nous disais ce qui ne va pas !

- La vie est trop nulle… Chouina James.

- Y en a marre James ! hurla Rémus. Secoue toi !

C'était la première fois que je le voyais s'énerver. Enfin 'voyait', 'entendait' serait plus correct. Et en plus vis-à-vis d'un de ses amis…

- La vie est trop nulle ?! Tu parles à quelqu'un qui se transforme tous les mois en Loup Garou alors laisse moi rire.

Je retins de justesse une exclamation. Rémus ? Un Loup Garou ?! Comment un garçon aussi gentil que lui pouvait être… A vrai dire, il n'y avait aucune raison du contraire… Je fus interrompue par James qui reprenait.

- Oui, mais toi tu peux vivre avec… Moi je ne peux pas vivre sans…

- Sans quoi ? s'écria Sirius.

- Taisez vous. Y a Lily qui dort sur le canapé.

Je fus tentée de retenir ma respiration. Que feraient ils s'ils apprenaient que je ne dormais pas. Que j'avais entendu leur conversation ? Je continuais à écouter. Le ton montait entre les trois amis… Tiens où était Peter, le quatrième de la bande ?

James parlait de moins en moins et pour je ne sais quelle raison j'étais persuadée qu'il me regardait. Peut être à cause des papillons qui voletaient dans mon ventre comme lorsqu'il le faisait. Avant.

- Allez James, viens on va se coucher…

- Non allez y. Je vais rester là.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Les deux Maraudeurs devaient se demander si c'était vraiment prudent de le laisser seul avec moi. J'eu envie de leur dire d'y aller, de le laisser avec moi, que j'en prendrais soin comme si mon cœur en dépendait.

- Oki, mais pas de bêtises…

J'entendis des pas décroître. Sans doute ses deux amis qui remontaient dans leur dortoir. J'étais enfin seule avec lui mais je ne pouvais me permettre d'ouvrir les yeux maintenant. Même saoul il comprendrait que j'avais écouté leur conversation et il n'apprécierait pas que le secret de Rémus soit ainsi connu…

Les grincements caractéristiques du fauteuil devant le mien retentirent dans la pièce silencieuse. Les bûches craquait dans l'âtre… que faisait il ? M'observait il ? Ou s'était il endormi ? Peut être pouvais je ouvrir les yeux maintenant. Cette situation me mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise… D'un seul coup, sa voix s'éleva.

- Ma Lily…

Je sentais tant de tristesse qu'un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne. Que lui arrivait il ?

- Tu sais, je ne t'ai pas oublié. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Tu es celle pour qui mon cœur bat. Tu es si douce et tendre… Avec les autres. Là tout de suite, j'aimerais être ces autres.

Mon cœur se serra encore plus.

- Tu es toujours prévenante, tu es têtue et dès que tu as une idée tu ne la quittes pas… Comme tes amis, tu leur es fidèle… Comme pour moi. Je m'y suis mal pris avec toi, et tu ne m'as jamais laissé une chance de corriger le tir.

Il poussa un soupir. Je l'imaginais passant sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné par l'aveu qu'il me faisait. Peut être même enlèverait il ses lunettes ? Je l'avais vu une fois sans… Il était encore plus beau…

- Et puis tu es si belle quand tu t'énerves, c'est juste dommage que rien que ma vue te rende dans cet état… J'ai des copains géniaux mais là tout de suite, c'est de toi dont j'aurais besoin…

- James ?! A qui tu parles ?

A priori, Rémus était redescendu s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Je lui en voulus immédiatement de briser le cours de ses confidences.

- A Lily. Pour une fois qu'elle m'écoute.

- Ne la réveille pas surtout…

- C'est comique tout de même, murmura James tandis que Rémus partait une nouvelle fois. Il faut que tu dormes pour que nous puissions être dans la même pièce…

Il eu un petit rire sans joie.

- Il faut que mes parents soient morts, que je sois saoul et que tu dormes pour que nous puissions être aussi proches.

Merlin ! C'était donc ça ?! Ses parents étaient morts ! Mais pourquoi personne n'en parlait ?!

- Tu étais aussi importante à mes yeux qu'eux… Mais j'ai renoncé à te séduire. J'ai compris que dans la vie on ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut… Mais ça me fait si mal de te voir si proche et si loin à la fois.

Je me décidais à grogner légèrement et à bouger pour indiquer que je n'allais pas tarder à me réveiller. Je ne pouvais le laisser continuer à me confier tant de choses. Il ne m'aurait jamais dit la moitié s'il avait su que j'étais éveillée !

- J'aimerais tant que tu me prennes dans tes bras, comme tu l'as fait avec ce premier année l'an passé quand il a su que toute sa famille était morte…

Sa voix s'était faite plus faible. Il s'endormait… J'attendis quelques minutes en repassant le fil de la soirée dans ma tête, toutes ses confidences… Mon monde venait d'être mis sans dessus dessous. J'avais réalisé que je l'aimais mais en plus que lui aussi. Que tout ce qu'il me répétait depuis des années était vrai…

J'ouvris un œil, avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Il avait la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos. Il était beau mais il semblait si triste… Un léger sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. J'étais la seule qui pouvait lui rendre le sourire et je n'allais pas m'en priver !

Je m'assis doucement dans mon canapé, sans le quitter des yeux. Il était trempé. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur son pull et une légère flaque se formait autour de ses pieds.

Je lançais un sort pour le sécher, puis pour faire apparaître une couverture. Il semblait si confiant, si loin de tous ses soucis… Une larme perla à son œil tandis qu'il murmurait mon nom. Il était si doux de l'entendre prononcé ainsi… et par lui.

Je ne réfléchis pas plus, je me blottis dans ses bras.

- Tu aurais du demander avant, James, susurrais je dans son oreille.

Je sentis ses bras m'envelopper et bientôt je trouvais le sommeil. J'étais merveilleusement bien là, au chaud et protégée…

Je fus bientôt tirée de ce paradis par la voix de Rémus.

- Il faut la réveiller James, vous ne pouvez pas rester là. Les autres élèves ne vont pas tarder à se lever…

- Oui, Rém'. Et elle n'appréciera pas qu'on nous voit ensemble…

Je sentais des regrets dans sa voix. Mais il n'avait pas forcément tord… J'avais toujours fuit sa compagnie alors être découverte dormant dans ses bras par tous nos camarades Griffondor… Je m'en moque !

- Laisse moi la réveiller, Rém'.

Je sentis un doigt effleurer ma joue. Des frissons me parcoururent… C'était si agréable… Pourquoi avais je attendu si longtemps pour tomber sous son charme ? Pourquoi avait il fallu cette larme pour que je me rapproche de lui ?

- Lily, réveille toi. Il faut que tu repartes dans ton monde…

Je n'aimais pas ce qu'il disait. Que voulait il dire par 'mon monde' ? Que nous vivions sur deux planètes différentes et que nous ne pourrons jamais être réunis. Je gigotais sur ses genoux.

- Lily, ne me frappe pas… Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ais pris sur mes genoux… Ou alors je ne m'en souviens pas…

Je souris. A aucun moment il ne se doutait que j'étais venue ici de mon plein gré… Je bougeais de nouveau et calais ma tête dans son cou. Je ne voulais pas bouger mais comment lui dire après toutes ces années à lui hurler dessus ?

Je sentis sa main faire des aller et retour sur mon dos. Il n'osait pas de gestes déplacés et je ne l'aimais que plus. Comment avais je fait pour ne pas voir ses qualités avant ?!

Sans avoir rien prémédité, je lui fis un petit baiser dans le cou. Il se raidit, stoppant sa caresse. J'arrêtais alors moi aussi. Quand il reprit le mouvement, je recommençais, m'arrêtant quand il ne bougeait plus. Je fis cela plusieurs fois et bientôt je sentis les muscles de son cou bougé légèrement, il souriait, j'en étais sure.

Je relevais la tête pour en avoir la confirmation.

- Lily, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Contente de te savoir de retour, Potter.

Je me levais de ses genoux, un peu hésitante quand une main me retint.

- Je prends ça pour un 'oui'.

Je vis sa tête s'approcher de la mienne. Ses lèvres trouvèrent tout de suite les miennes et nos langues jouèrent ensemble se reconnaissant sans s'être jamais vues. J'étais maintenant apte à finir mon livre. Tous mes soucis s'étaient évaporés et j'avais le plus imparfait des petits amis.


End file.
